


Cours de cuisine

by Bennie_Courleciel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art culinaire, Education, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OOC, Scolarité
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel
Summary: Certains renseignements sur les jeunes années de Ben Solo que les étrangers n’ont pas à connaître.





	Cours de cuisine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Уроки кулинарии](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/461927) by Auxtessa Bara Miko. 



> Avertissement: Un gros mot dans le texte. 
> 
> Le couple Organa-Solo écope une fois de plus du titre des « Parents de l’année ».

 

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Dubitatif, Hux regarda une assiette posée sur son lit, avec un petit-déjeuner non conforme au règlement intérieur.

\- Des beignets au fromage blanc. Mange.

Tout Ren était là : il dit avec parcimonie des choses déjà évidentes, alors que ça ne fait qu’engendrer encore plus de questions, et il essaye par tous les moyens d’imposer sa volonté. C’était agaçant, ça.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils font là ?

\- C’est ton petit-déjeuner.

Kylo, avec ses cauchemardesques vêtements noirs, s’assit directement sur le lit, la même assiette posée sur ses genoux :

\- C’est bon. Je l’espère, en tout cas.

Les beignets avaient l’air… appétissant. Une légère croûte dorée dissimulait une chair douce et légère, avec des pépites de quelque chose de parfumé et sucré, et la bouche de Hux se remplit de salive contre son gré. Il déglutit et tira la couverture jusqu’au cou.

\- Il n’y a rien de tel dans le menu standard du petit-déjeuner.

\- Non, acquiesça Kylo, en mangeant la moitié de son beignet d’un seul coup. Dis donc, je n’ai rien oublié.

Hux fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne mange pas de plats que je ne connais pas. De quoi est-ce préparé et comment cette chose se retrouve-t-elle dans le menu ?

\- C’est fait avec du fromage blanc, des œufs et de la farine. Du sucre, un peu de sel, une goutte d’extrait de vanille et des raisins secs. Il y a plusieurs recettes. Tu n’en as jamais mangé quand tu étais petit ?

\- Non. J’ai mangé du fromage blanc dans ma jeunesse, jusqu’à un certain âge, quand le calcium est encore activement absorbé par le corps. Le fromage blanc faisait partie de nos rations à l’école des cadets.

\- Je vois, dit Kylo pensivement. Mon pauvre.

\- C’est toi qui as ordonné de rajouter ce plat dans une ration standard ?

Hux sortit un bras de son cocoon de couverture et planta avec précaution sa fourchette dans la croûte dorée.

\- Non, je les ai juste préparés ce matin, tant que le fromage blanc est frais. J’ai pensé qu’après l’approvisionnement récent, la ration des troopers est déjà suffisamment variée et elle ne serait nullement appauvrie si j’en prélevais une toute petite portion.

Hux trouvait bien sûr très judicieuse cette décision de profiter d’une offre sur le marché et de commander un gros lot de produits naturels puisqu’ils en eurent la possibilité. Tout le personnel était aux anges de ce nouveau menu diversifié, surtout après les rations standard habituelles déshydratées, nutritives certes, mais presque dépourvues de goût. Hux lui-même était un peu tenté à l’idée de mettre un instant de côté le mode alimentaire habituel et de commander un steak haché bien saignant ou bien une portion du bon goulasch bien épicé. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait rien mangé de tel… Mais à ce moment précis, l’image d’un plat appétissant fut totalement éclipsée par celle d’un Kylo Ren en petit tablier s’affairant derrière les fourneaux.

\- Tu as fait… quoi ? Tu les as… préparés ? Toi ??

\- Mais oui. C’est facile.

Kylo mit le deuxième beignet en entier dans sa bouche.

– Bon, j’ai fait un peu peur au personnel de la cuisine, je crois. Mange, je te dis, c’est meilleur quand c’est chaud.

\- Kylo, ne me dis pas que tu sais cuisiner, dit Hux avec une horreur sacrée peinte sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi je ne dois pas le dire ? Oui, je sais le faire. À l’école, j’ai eu d’excellentes notes en art culinaire.

\- à l’école, répéta Hux d’une voix soudain affaiblie. Donc, en plus, tu l’as appris à l’école, en toute légalité.

\- Mais oui. En terminale, nous avions des cours spécialisés deux ou trois fois par semaine, pour apprendre un métier, par exemple. Alors, j’ai suivi des cours de cuisine, c’est très utile. Si tu veux savoir, c’était la meilleure note dans mon livret scolaire.

Les pensées livraient bataille dans la tête de Hux. Elles volaient comme les chasseurs, tandis que les découvertes, l’une plus incroyable que l’autre, sillonnaient le cerveau comme les traces lumineuses des tirs de missiles. Kylo Ren est allé à l’école. Kylo Ren sait cuisiner. Kylo Ren a préparé un petit-déjeuner sucré pour lui...

\- C’est bon, dit Hux, surpris et même offensé en quelque sorte. Non, mais c’est vraiment bon…

\- Ta méfiance est presque blessante, Hux. J’ai dit que je sais cuisiner !

Kylo fit un petit rire et ajouta, répondant en avance à une question non encore posée :

– Oui, et le steak haché aussi. Et même le goulasch, peut-être, si je m’applique bien.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? J’ai toujours cru que tu étais un fainéant et un cancre dans ta jeunesse…

Hux fut tellement démoralisé par la découverte de ce talent caché de Kylo qu’il ne s’insurgea même pas contre cette fâcheuse habitude de lire dans ses pensées.

\- Bon, en fait, tout est assez simple, commença Kylo son récit.

 

***

Le jour de l’affectation aux cours spéciaux, Ben Solo fut le premier parmi les élèves souhaitant suivre les cours d’arts martiaux.

\- Je suis désolé, Ben, mais ce n’est pas possible, dit le professeur d’arts martiaux. C’est l’ordre du directeur. Tu es déjà tout le temps puni pour des bagarres.

On lui répéta la même chose aux cours de lutte, d’entrainement militaire général, dans le club de tir et même dans la salle d’escrime où il s’était présenté presque par acquis de conscience.

\- Eh bien, dit Ben, je m’en fous.

Et il s’inscrivit aux cours de mécaniciens des vaisseaux spatiaux.

Au premier cours, il reçut un avertissement. Au second, il écopa d’un blâme. Après le troisième, il fut exclu définitivement de ce cours, avec l’interdiction formelle de s’y réinscrire.

\- Tu comprends, maman, je m’embête là-bas. Je sais déjà tout ce qu’ils y racontent, - une fois rentré à la maison, s’expliqua-t-il par téléphone avec Leia qui fut dérangée par un coup de fil du professeur en pleine séance du Sénat.

\- Ils racontent des balivernes que même les enfants connaissent. Et lorsque je le leur ai dit, ils m’ont demandé d’aller réparer un vaisseau. Alors, je l’ai réparé. C’est tout.

\- Ben, mais tu dois comprendre que les méthodes de Chewie ne sont pas toujours recommandables. Tabasser une pièce détachée, lui donner des coups de pied, lui crier dessus, puis la fixer vite fait mal fait avec un fer à souder et l’attacher avec un ruban isolant par-dessus, ce n’est pas forcément ce que tes professeurs voulaient voir.

\- Mais tout marchait !

\- Bien sûr que tout marchait. Mais quand on t’a demandé d’expliquer comment ça marchait, qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Bah, j’ai expliqué.

\- En shyriiwook ?

Ben se renfrogna.

\- J’ai expliqué comme j’ai pu. Après tout, c’est tonton Chewie qui m’a appris ça, non ? Ne chipote pas.

\- Oh, Ben, soupira Leia, qu’allons-nous faire maintenant ? Sans cette matière, tu n’auras pas ton bac.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, maman, je trouverai une solution. Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

\- Dans deux jours, peut-être. Maximum dans une semaine. Au pire, dans dix jours. Tu sais comment ils sont, ces bureaucrates.

Ben le savait. Traduit de la langue de sa mère en langage normal, cela signifiait qu’il avait encore au moins deux semaines devant lui pour régler tout à l’école avant le retour de Leia ; quant à Han, ça faisait un bon moment qu’il ne donnait pas de ses nouvelles, et Ben arrêta depuis longtemps de l’attendre. Le jour où il reviendrait, ce serait une surprise.

Il s’avéra qu’il n’était pas si facile que ça de s’inscrire à un cours spécialisé. Ben ne fut pas pris dans le groupe des programmeurs des droïdes à cause de l’interdiction disciplinaire des mécaniciens ; dans des clubs sportifs, la liste d’attente était longue et en plus, ses multiples avertissements ne rendaient pas sa candidature attrayante aux yeux des entraineurs potentiels.

On ne le prenait nulle part, soit à cause de sa conduite, soit faute de places disponibles.

\- M’en fous, dit Ben, j’irai m’inscrire chez les filles.

Il choisit les cours de cuisine pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, il n’y avait pas de garçons à ce cours. Secondement, il n’y avait que des filles. Beaucoup de filles et, cf. ci-dessus, pas un seul garçon. Ben savait très bien qu’il n’était pas un Apollon, mais il savait aussi que les voyous et les gars courageux plaisaient souvent aux filles ; ainsi, il comptait devenir la vedette du groupe en l’absence totale de concurrents.

Et troisièmement, il y avait de la nourriture. Ben avait toujours faim parce que tout l’argent que sa mère lui laissait pendant ses absences, était habituellement dépensé dans les trois premiers jours pour du fast-food ou pour des Choses Très Importantes, comme un t-shirt avec un crâne, un nouveau jeu vidéo ou un magazine licencieux, et les jours qui restaient avant le retour de sa génitrice, Ben était obligé de se procurer la pitance par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables.

Et quatrièmement, il y avait des places libres à ce cours, et Ben fut accepté sans discussion.

 

***

Madame Greenwich était très vieille. Elle se rappelait encore de la chute de l’Ancienne République et de l’avènement de l’Empire, et elle se rappelait surtout de ce bon vieux temps où les femmes étaient gardiennes du foyer familial et ne se mêlaient pas encore de la politique, ni de la guerre. Elle s’en rappelait très bien et croyait toujours ce temps le meilleur de tous.

\- Chaque femme qui se respecte, disait Mme Greenwich d’un ton édifiant, se doit de bien savoir cuisiner, ne serait-ce qu’une douzaine de soupes et de plats, et au moins trois sortes de desserts même si elle ne dispose pour cela que d’eau et de sucre. L’art culinaire est un art très ancien, et c’est votre arme très puissante dans votre lutte pour le bonheur familial !

\- Mais oui, on peut soit empoisonner l’élu de son cœur, soit le gaver à mort, marmonna Ben dans sa barbe.

Les filles autour de lui éclatèrent de rire. Mme Greenwich ajusta ses lunettes et hocha la tête.

\- Oh, Bennie, ma pauvre. Ne t’en fais pas, je suis sûre que toute marchandise trouve un jour son preneur. Toi aussi, ma chérie, un jour tu rencontreras un homme qui t’aimera.

Les oreilles décollées de Ben rougirent comme les feux de freinage des anciens modèles de speeders. Madame Greenwich ne voulait absolument pas admettre qu’il était un garçon, et considérait ceci comme une fantaisie et une rébellion causées par la solitude et le rejet des autres de cette « pauvre fille » à l'apparence peu avenante, mal dans sa peau. Au début, ça énervait énormément Ben, mais il comprit rapidement qu’il valait mieux laisser les choses telles quelles car ce n’est pas qu’en paroles que Mme Greenwich lui exprimait sa compassion.

Mme Greenwich marchait entre les cuisinières et les tables de travail, et utilisait une loupe en plus de ses lunettes pour mieux voir les créations de ses élèves.

 - Moddie, ma chérie, vos beignets de carottes sont horribles. Ils ressemblent à des morceaux de boue que personne ne voudra goûter. Aleyne, vous mettez trop d’huile. Regardez, vos tortillas en suintent même. Birguid, c’est pas mal, ma chère, vraiment pas mal. Essayez la prochaine fois d’y ajouter un brin de marjolaine. Bennie… oh, qu’ils sont grands, vos steaks hachés. C’est parfait, ma mignonne, continuez comme ça.

Ben sourit en retournant ses méga steaks hachés sur une poêle brûlante. Les filles gloussaient en s’affairant autour de leurs plats, et seule Moddie le regardait avec mécontentement. En réalité, ses beignets de carottes n’étaient pas pires que les steaks hachés de Ben, et il le prouva lui-même en en bouffant la bonne moitié après la fin du cours.

Maintenant, non seulement Ben fut pourvu en nourriture, mais il apprit lui-même à faire quelque chose d’autre que d’ouvrir une boite de conserves ou de réchauffer un plat cuisiné. Ça lui avait même plu, un tout petit peu, mais quand même. Au départ, Leia n’approuvait pas son choix (« est-ce une occupation convenable pour toi ? »), mais se résigna après avoir un jour mangé au petit-déjeuner des crêpes, certes biscornues et de tailles différentes, mais très délicieuses.

\- C’est toi qui avais fait ça ? Je n’arrive pas à y croire ! disait-elle la bouche pleine. Ben, tu es un trésor !

Leia ne savait pas du tout cuisiner et arrêta définitivement de le faire après que Han Solo fût resté deux jours à l’hôpital avec une intoxication alimentaire. Depuis, la famille mangeait des plats cuisinés ou livrés à domicile, ou se rendait au resto, ou encore se nourrissait lors des réceptions diverses et variées, toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres et que Ben détestait de tout son cœur. Leia fut fière des succès culinaires de son fils et n’avait plus d’objections.

 

\- Mes filles, quand nous étions passées à des plats compliqués, je vous avais dit que vous alliez avoir besoin de toute votre attention et votre habileté naturelle. Il faut suivre les recettes très précisément, car votre succès dépend des moindres détails. C’est pour cela, Katta, que votre soufflé n’a pas levé. Si c’était arrivé le jour de l’examen, vous auriez eu une note très moyenne. Birguid, habituellement, vous excellez dans les plats de poisson, mais cette fois-ci le filet est plutôt sec. 13 sur 20, c’est tout ce que je peux vous proposer. Liina, vous ne pouvez avoir qu’une bien mauvaise note, vous le comprenez vous-même, - affligée, Mme Greenwich hocha la tête, tandis que la fautive nettoyait en pleurs les murs des éclats d’une charlotte aux pommes qui avait explosé. – Bennie… Oh grande Force, pauvre fille… C’est 20 sur 20, bien sûr.

Ben était censé préparer des beignets de pommes de terre à la sauce aux champignons, mais en réalité, le fruit de son travail avait l’apparence de matières fécales d’un bantha : des petits boudins d’une couleur indéterminée, arrosés d’un liquide visqueux brun foncé avec des grumeaux noirs de champignons. Heureusement que l’apparence n’avait aucune incidence sur le goût.

\- Pourquoi Ben a toujours 20 sur 20 ?! s’insurgea Moddie, soutenue par quelques filles. Pourquoi c’est lui qui a toujours les meilleures notes ? Juste parce que c’est un garçon, c’est ça ?

\- Il ne faut pas parler comme ça, - Mme Greenwich les regarda avec reproche et pinça ses lèvres. – Vous ne devez pas traiter Bennie de garçon, même si elle le dit elle-même.

Elle s’approcha du groupe de filles et continua à voix très basse, mais Ben entendait très bien ses murmures sifflants.

\- Bennie a déjà été bien maltraitée par la vie. Vous voyez bien comme elle est laide et mal faite. Si haute de taille, plate… et ces oreilles… et ce nez !.. La pauvre fille ne pourra jamais se trouver un mari, alors qu’elle ait au moins une bonne note en art culinaire. Ne voyez-vous pas qu’elle s’applique de toutes ses forces ? Vous êtes bien plus chanceuses et heureuses qu’elle, alors, soyez magnanimes.

\- Mais Ben Solo est un garçon ! – Aleyne essaya de se faire entendre. – C’est le fils de la sénatrice Organa.

\- C’est très cruel de votre part de parler ainsi, ma chère, - Mme Greenwich tapota ses yeux avec un mouchoir. – La pauvre fille ne s’accepte pas et se réfugie dans la peau d’un personnage imaginaire, et vous, vous ne faites qu’empirer les choses en l’enfermant encore plus dans sa cachette illusoire.

Ben ne faisait que glousser doucement, en emballant dans des boîtes la nourriture toute prête. Ça allait lui suffire pour quelques jours, et l’argent ainsi économisé servirait à lui payer une place de concert d’un groupe populaire.

 

À la fin de l’année scolaire, il y avait 20 sur 20 en art culinaire dans son bulletin. Les autres cases, en revanche, étaient remplies de mauvaises notes et de mots à l’attention des parents, mais Leia, habituée à tout, n’y faisait presque plus attention. Surtout que Han fut soudainement de retour et ça la préoccupait bien davantage. Elle s’était promis de ne pas lui parler pendant une semaine s’il revenait, mais l’avait totalement oublié sous l’effet de la surprise.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il a eu comme notes cette année, notre vaurien ? demanda Han, en étudiant le livret de son fils. Alors, la conduite, c’est pas terrible, mais bon, ça fait rien… les maths, l’histoire de la galaxie, la chimie… eh oui, c’est pas brillant, tout ça… mais bon, j’avais pire que ça, alors, n’exagérons pas... « 10 sur 20 », « 8 sur 20 », « 9 sur 20 »… oh, « 14 sur 20 » en physique, c’est bien. Oh, même « 20 sur 20 », yes ! Quoi ?! En… art culinaire ? Leia, il cuisine en plus, ce couillon ?!

 

***

\- Difficile à croire.

Hux lécha sa fourchette pour la cinquième fois, en oubliant qu’il avait déjà tout mangé depuis longtemps.

Kylo haussa les épaules :

\- Tu peux vérifier si tu veux. Les dossiers des élèves sont conservés pendant vingt ans sur Chandrila, le délai court encore.

\- Oh, ne t’inquiète pas, c’est exactement ce que je compte faire.

Le datapad vibra, attirant l’attention de Hux. Après avoir lu le message qui venait d’arriver, il sourit et regarda Kylo :

\- Le chef cuisinier a osé tester ta recette de beignets après qu’ils avaient tout nettoyé à la cuisine. Il demande la permission d’inclure ce plat dans le menu standard, au moins pour les officiers supérieurs.

\- Les beignets sucrés de chez le Suprême leader, c’est presque une marque déposée toute prête, - Kylo redressa fièrement la tête en secouant ses cheveux. – Dis-lui que c’est d’accord. Ce sera un petit-déjeuner de fête pour tout le personnel. Pour des occasions spéciales.

Il s’approcha de Hux et récupéra d’abord son assiette vide, puis lui ôta son datapad et enfin sa couverture, à laquelle Hux arrêta de s’accrocher.

\- Et quelle est l’occasion spéciale d’aujourd’hui ? demanda ce dernier d’une voix soudainement douce.

\- Je ne sais pas. Trouve quelque-chose toi-même, lui répondit Kylo en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 

***

Madame Greenwich était terriblement vieille. Elle se rappelait encore de la chute de l’Ancienne République, de l’avènement de l’Empire et sa chute, de l’avènement de la Nouvelle République et du Premier Ordre. Et elle se rappelait surtout de ce bon vieux temps où les femmes étaient gardiennes du foyer familial et ne se mêlaient pas encore de la politique ou de la guerre. Elle s’en rappelait très bien et croyait toujours ce temps le meilleur au monde.

Comme toujours, elle entra dans la classe en serrant contre elle son sac à main, une vraie antiquité. Elle paraissait très contente et débordait d’énergie, et même un petit oiseau tropical en peluche qui décorait son chapeau au petit voile, semblait aujourd’hui particulièrement élégant. Ses élèves retinrent leurs souffles en s’apprêtant à entendre une recette de tarte royale aux tripes ou quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Mes chères filles ! Je ne me lasse pas de vous répéter que l’art culinaire est un art des plus importants pour votre bonheur familial. Je vous l’avais déjà dit plusieurs fois, mais aujourd’hui, je veux vous raconter une histoire. Il y a très longtemps, j’avais comme élève une jeune fille… comment s’appelait-elle déjà ?... Bonnie ?.. Bennie ?.. Oh, je ne me le rappelle plus aujourd’hui bien sûr, mais cette jeune fille était un vrai cauchemar ! C’était la fille la plus laide de toutes celles que j’ai jamais vues : un grand nez, des oreilles énormes, toute couverte de grains de beauté, dégingandée, plate comme une planche à repasser, habillée comme un garçon… Elle était terriblement maladroite mais très appliquée et par pitié, je lui mettais toujours d’excellentes notes. Je savais que jamais, au grand jamais, cette pauvrette ne pourrait être mariée. Mais cette Bennie n’avait pas baissé les bras, elle était très investie pour les cours de cuisine et le jour de l’examen, alors que tout le monde faisait des plats compliqués et des gâteaux à plusieurs niveaux, elle avait préparé des simples beignets au fromage blanc, mais ils étaient tellement délicieux !... Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça, mes chères ? Parce que vous ne devinerez jamais qui était venu me rendre visite hier ! Le mari de Bennie ! Un beau jeune homme, militaire, et haut gradé en plus, mais là, je n’ai pas très bien suivi… Il n’avait pas assez de mots pour m’exprimer sa gratitude ! Qui aurait pu imaginer qu’une laideron comme Bennie allait se trouver un jour un si merveilleux époux ! Voilà, mes filles, je vous le répète, suivez bien vos cours de cuisine ! Le véritable chemin pour toucher le cœur d’un homme passe toujours par son estomac !


End file.
